


Ying and Yang

by Clennel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, If You Squint - Freeform, it's just a little thing about tikki and plagg and the origin and thing about the superheroes, ladynoir is hinted, mlfandomweek, prose, so is adrienette, uhhhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7793230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clennel/pseuds/Clennel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A basic storytelling perspective on Tikki and Plagg, Ladybug and Chat Noir, on their origins. More about the heart between the two than the two themselves. MLFandomweek day 3: Powers/Love Square<br/>I chose powers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ying and Yang

**Author's Note:**

> Ml Fandom Week day 3!  
> As the summary says, I went with "powers" and wrote a bit of a prologue regarding Tikki and Plagg and Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this.  
> There's not real plot, or conflict, it's just a small little thing. I really don't know how to describe it.  
> Anyway, as always:  
> Enjoy!  
> ~~~~

Creation and destruction. The main focus of poems, novels, art pieces….there’s something enticing about that ying and yang dynamic. Something that draws people in, draws artists, novelists, poets in, all scrambling to make sense of it. To see if they can find a harmony between the two. Oftentimes, they fail. For they don’t realize that the crucial element of ying and yang, of opposites, is that each one carries a piece of the other.

Real life, however, doesn’t have that flaw. It churns out person after person, each one more contradictory than the last, until the ying and yang effect can be found in everyone all across the world.  
Creation and destruction. A harmony that two specific people have been chasing after for centuries. Sometimes its small, it goes unnoticed by history, but sometimes it’s huge. The effects of a perfectly balanced duo, or a disastrously balanced one, ripple across history books until it reaches the present.

Two creatures know this all too well. They are not the embodiment of creation and destruction, but rather, a blend of the two, just leaning more towards one than the other. The powers they grant only show one side of the coin. The ones they give the powers to show the other.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Two names reverberated across history. Found in hieroglyphs, or in scorched pieces of paper in a museum. The two superheroes, there again and again. Sometimes when the public needs them most, and sometimes they were hardly heard of.

Only the successes and the disasters make history. 

The two creatures, Plagg and Tikki, know this better than anyone. They’ve seen the good and the bad. They’ve seen what happens when the two superheroes have mirrored hearts, and they’ve seen what happens when one takes over the other. Balancing the two, with the responsibilities and powers, has never been easy.

Each one, each new person, is a gamble. But though the superheroes may change faces, some things never do.

Tikki always stays hopeful. The creation side of the duo always is. It’s who she gravitates to. Plagg, is more cautious. He’s seen the wars, the deaths, the fights and tragedies that a disastrous pair can make. That’s not even counting the person’s personality, morals, upstanding.

He does what he’s always done. Protect Tikki from the fallout. Not that she, nor her superhero counterpart, can’t take care of themselves, but it’s how he is. Destruction, with creation mixed in.

The two circle each other for centuries, waiting for the time when they find the perfect pair. It’s rare. Sometimes humans’ contradictions aren’t enough. Sometimes they choose wrong. Sometimes the pair just doesn’t click.

Plagg and Tikki, over the decades, have found that pre-existing lovers work the best. Siblings, sometimes, but people who have already learned to work together? If they’re compatible enough, their stories will be told for centuries.

Yet, sometimes it falls apart, and Tikki and Plagg’s hearts break all over again.

But then….then two kids came along. One was bright, cheery, stubborn, and one was contained, courteous, silly. Tikki and Plagg almost passed them up. Their guardian, however, showed them otherwise.  
Perhaps the two weren’t immediate opposites, and perhaps Tikki and Plagg couldn’t quite decide who to bestow which powers upon, but after watching them, they decided to give it a chance. To give it a gamble on near strangers, the riskiest of them all.

They still have a lot to learn, still have opportunities to grow. But Tikki was convinced. She joined the bright girl, and they became fast friends. Plagg joined the contradicting boy, and found that maybe, just maybe, this one could work.

Sometimes it’s frustrating. Seeing them pass each other every day, watching one pine after the alter ego of another, or visa versa, it was nearly painful. But Tikki and Plagg hold fast. If these two kids could fall for one another, for all of their aspects and contradictions, maybe they can find that age-old harmony.

And maybe, someday far off or someday soon, Tikki and Plagg’s harmony could be mirrored in their superheroes. It’s difficult. It’s a thin line to dance around and on. An age-old dance that Adrien dashed into and one that Marinette tiptoed after. But if they’re lucky, it’s a dance they’ll learn to perfect.

Success and disaster.

Tikki and Plagg.

Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Marinette and Adrien.

Creation and destruction.

Ying and Yang.

A harmony that, after centuries, may just be found again.


End file.
